The Ninja and the Samurai
by Tsumira
Summary: Naruto is on a great quest...for the world's best ramen! Will a young samurai get in his way? Probably not.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One. No Ninja Allowed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't even know who does. I've only seen the first volume and read the first manga. However, I'm addicted all the same.  
Edit: Editing the chapter a bit after looking at the backup I've made of it. I've seen about 60 episodes now (22 dubbed and the rest subbed), so future chapters will have a better grasp of the anime...minus Hyuga Hinata. I like her, but I don't like her, so nya! P

Naruto sits on a tree stump resting. He had traveled far from his home and up into the Kamiyama mountains. His destination is the mountain village of Kazemura. The reason this young ninja desires to enter this reclusive village is its reputation...of serving the best ramen of course!

"I wouldn't go to Kazemura if I were you, Naruto. The ramen here is good enough. In fact, how about I treat you to some now?", Naruto remembers his former sensei telling him.

Naruto stands up, assured of his success in obtaining and outright devouring of the best ramen in the world. "I won't turn back. I will have the famous Kazemura ramen and I will eat it!"

Naruto walks on with determination. The journey had been calm and boring so far, and Naruto really had to wonder why Iruka-sensei did not want him to go. Regardless, Naruto cannot stand not to taste the ramen claimed to be the best.

As he makes his way to the village entrance he spies an armored warrior guarding the gates. Naruto is not impressed and presses forward. He reaches the warrior and is shocked to see how short he is.

His armor is a deadly white bathed in painted flames. The hilt of his katana is so light a red that Naruto could swear it to be pink. The hilt is engraved with images of cherry blossoms, beautiful maidens of the moon, and the like. The warrior's helmet conceals his face and appears very cat-like. Even his boots and gauntlets carry a feline motif with claws.

Naruto shrugs, not impressed at all. He smirks as he begins to walk past. "Do not ignore me for I shall not ignore you." "And what are you going to do about it?", Naruto retorts. "I will not let you pass. If you do not want to die, state your business here.", the warrior speaks.

Naruto steps back and moves in front of the guard. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here for the best ramen!" "Do you know where you are, ninja?", the guard inquires. "In the Kamiyama mountains about to enter the village of Kazemura.", Naruto replies. "Correct. And do you know who I am, ninja?" "Yah, you're the guy keeping me from the best ramen! If you keep yakking, I'm just gonna take off into your village.", Naruto retorts.

The warrior shakes his head and sighs. "I'm a young samurai and this village is filled with samurai. It seems that you are unaware, ninja, that samurai hate ninja and will kill them without compassion or mercy. If you wish to pass, then you must defeat me.", the warrior warns. "A fight? I was simply going to run off, but this will be more interesting. I'll defeat you, samurai, with only one technique!", Naruto boasts. "Only one technique? It is too early to boast."

Naruto smirks taking position. He channels his chakra as he brings his fingers together. "Sexy no Jutsu!" In an instant, the young ninja is now a very seductive maiden, whose only covering are wisps of smoke. Naruto closes her eyes and giggles seductively. The samurai is neither impressed nor affected, but simply removes the armor from his hand and slaps Naruto back into his male form. "Pervert!"

Naruto is taken aback, but the samurai was not the first to resist his Sexy no Jutsu. "Than I'll try Harem no Jutsu!" "It won't work.", the samurai replies simply as he replaces the armor on his hand.

Naruto stares at the samurai, shocked by his comment. Even monks who have vowed celibacy would not be able to resist his Harem no Jutsu, so how could this samurai be so bold as to state that it wouldn't work on him?

The samurai removes his helmet, long red hair flowing freely from it. "It won't work because I'm a girl and I don't lean that way.", the samurai-ko informs with a smile. Naruto promptly falls over on his side in shock at the sudden revelation.

"You're...you're...you're a girl!", Naruto bursts out laughing. The lady samurai's head throbs at the ninja's cruel comment. "I SUPPOSE you can't help it. This armor is quite concealing of my naturally beautiful features.", the samurai comments replacing her helmet. Naruto stands up slowly regaining his cocky composure. "Then take it off.", Naruto suggests with a smirk. The lady samurai slowly removes the armor from her right hand and hands it to Naruto. She promptly slaps him and takes back her armor piece back.

Naruto rubs the red handprint sourly. "What'd I do?", he retorts. "Do you have any idea what I'm wearing under this armor?" "Obviously something since the sleeves are visible when you take off your arm guard.", Naruto comments. "Under this armor I'm wearing a very light battle kimono. Under that..." "Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto transforms. "Yah, pretty much that...minus the smoke.", she sighs.

"Well uh, do I still have to fight you to go in?", Naruto inquires. "I'm sure we can find another way that will be mutually beneficial. How about you teach me that Sexy no Jutsu?", the lady samurai suggests whispering in Naruto's ear. "Why the hell do you wanna learn that!", the young ninja exclaims. The samurai steps back blushing. "Well uh...cause I'm just slightly underdeveloped." "So it wasn't just the armor, eh?", Naruto teases, instantly receiving a burning glare in return.

"So, will you teach me your Sexy no Jutsu in exchange for our ramen?" "Uh, sure, but you said samurai hate ninja and that you're a samurai, right? Wouldn't your fellow samurai look down on you for learning a ninja technique?", Naruto questions. "It's forbidden to learn such deceptive arts. It is a dishonor of such that only seppuku can remove. Suicide...the Final Dishonor."

Naruto's gaze turns to the ground. He finds it hard to believe that she would want to learn anything that will cost her life. "Why learn something that will cause you to kill yourself if you'll never even get to make use of it?" "I am not like other samurai. I do not believe in committing ritual suicide to reclaim my lost honor. That is why I call it the Final Dishonor. It is an escape from one's transgressions in life. That itself, is dishonorable in my eyes. You may not have noticed, but I only have a katana on my side. I do not own a wakizashi like all samurai should. However, most samurai never so much as wield their wakizashi. It is merely symbolic."

"I guess we have a deal.", Naruto speaks. "A deal it is, ninja.", the samurai replies. "Uh, you know it's probably not a good idea calling me ninja all the time.", Naruto notes. "I suppose it would be unwise to do so. So, what shall I call you then?" "Uzumaki Naruto. You can just call me Naruto. So, what should I call you then?" "Hineko Rekka, or simply Rekka."

"You might want to remove your head piece. It's like a target.", Rekka warns. Naruto does as she suggests and puts it away in his pack. Although not ashamed of being a ninja, Naruto is more than willing to do anything for the world's best ramen. Once removed, the two slowly make their way into the village.

The citizens do not dare bother to question the young samurai as to who is accompanying her. Commoners have long since learned that to question a samurai almost always resulted in certain death. Even though the villagers know Rekka to be a kind young lady, they do not recognize her in her full samurai armor.

"So, are we gonna go get some ramen?", Naruto asks. "Not yet. First I need to go home and change. Also, I need to get my money so I can pay for your ramen.", Rekka replies. Naruto sighs.

The two travel side by side in the village before finally stopping in front of a small hut. "Most of the samurai live in large manors at the edge of town. There are only three different samurai families here. However, I prefer to live closer to the people. That and the fact that I cannot afford a large and lavish home filled with servants.", Rekka explains. "No biggie. My home isn't that big either, but doesn't it get crowded with your family?", Naruto remarks. "My family passed away when I was very young. None of the samurai would adopt me, so the entire village adopted me.", Rekka informs the young ninja. "Oh, sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I never knew my parents. I was always alone. No one wanted to adopt me...not even the villagers."

"Seems like you've had it hard on you too. Wait out here. I'll be right back.", Rekka speaks entering her hut. "Wait? Waiting is wasting for people like me.", Naruto remarks to himself. The young ninja sighs and looks around. He contemplates his three options. Option 1: Wait like a good boy for her to come out. Option 2: Take off without her. Option 3: Walk inside and see her naked.

Saving the best for last and the third time being a charm makes Option 3 a favorable choice for Naruto. "Well uh...cause I'm just slight underdeveloped.", Naruto remembers Rekka saying. "Well that means Option 3 isn't an option...unless," Naruto smirks perversely, "she isn't as underdeveloped as she says."

With naughty thoughts and mischievous deeds trickling into his mind, Naruto steps forward and into the hut. BUMP! "Oh, Naruto. I'm ready now." Naruto smiles apprehensively attempting to appear innocent of any attempt to peek in on her. "You weren't trying to peek in on me, were you?", Rekka demands, her hilt glowing slightly. "Why would I do that? There's nothing to see.", Naruto retorts. Rekka promptly smacks him, renewing his red handprint. Grabbing his hand, she drags him to the ramen house.

The two arrive at a quiet and vacant ramen house being run by a kind elderly lady whose squinted eyes hold much wisdom untold. "Oh Rekka, it's good to see you've found you a boyfriend, but I don't seem to recognize him from around here." Rekka's face turns as red as her hair as she violently lets go of Naruto's hand. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND AND HE'S NOT FROM AROUND HERE!" "I'm just here for the ramen.", Naruto informs.

"Oh, dear me, I'm sorry. I should have known she picked up another stray. What happened to your last ramen devouring friend, Uniyoshi?" "Inuyasha. He ate his ramen and left. Nothing to it. Besides, he's a dog and he seems to have a least a couple of girlfriends, one of which isn't even alive anymore.", Rekka informs.

"I suppose you aren't marriage material afterall." "Definitely.", Naruto teases. Rekka elbows Naruto. "I haven't been an old maid for THAT long, Ichimama.", Rekka whines. "What, is the marrying age set at five now?", Naruto taunts. Rekka pummels Naruto violently with feminine fury. "I'm eighteen!" Naruto's eyes widen. "What! You're a year older than me!" The lady samurai stops her assault on the foolish young ninja. "Really? I couldn't tell. You act like you're only twelve.", Rekka teases causing Naruto to turn red with outrage.

Ichimama laughs at the pair. "You two act like an old married couple and I should know." "You're mean, Ichimama. Can I just go ahead and order?" Naruto's face brightens at Rekka's brilliant suggestion. "A large order of ramen and my usual to go.", Rekka orders. "To go?", Naruto wonders. "Coming right up!", Ichimama replies and immediately sets to work.

"To go? Why to go?", Naruto questions, his stomach growling eerily. "You think I'm going to give you ramen without you fulfilling your part of the deal? I'm no fool.", Rekka replies. "Well you're trusting.", Naruto grumbles sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two. Two to Go.

Note: Most of this chapter was originally intended to be included in the previous chapter, but since I lost the mostly complete file, I went ahead and posted the file copy so I can start getting some important stuff done. I'm suprised that none of the first three reviewers complained about my paragraph formation. Usually the first or second person that reviews demands that I change my traditional paragraph story format into a more movie script-like format, but I don't seem to come across many fanfics that write like the latter. Well, enough ranting and on with the tortu...story!

The two sit in silence as they wait for Ichimama to finish their order. Naruto does not so much as look at Rekka. Likewise, Rekka does not look at Naruto. Contempt looms overhead like a heavy cloud about to explode into a storm.

-He's cute...Arg! Don't think that! He's a pervert! Besides...you don't even know the guy other than he's a ninja. Uzumaki Naruto might not even be his real name. Plus, he's been a real jerk to me so far. No doubt he'd be groping me and the like if I wasn't so underdeveloped and not very attractive. I suppose he is slightly cute...for a perverse pain in the butt.-

-What's with this crazy chick? Some samurai. Why am I even following her around? I'm not some lost little kid. I don't need her. Heh, it's not like I'm gonna see her naked. Hell, why would I want to? She's got such a small chest, I can't even tell it's there. And it's not like she's...all...that cute. She's nowhere near as beautiful as Sakura, plus Rekka seems to enjoy hitting and yelling at me. She's still a samurai, and samurai hate ninja. She'll probably just betray me...but she's still buying me ramen! -

Rekka turns her head slightly and looks at Naruto with a curious smile. She can tell that the young ninja is in thought, but from the expression on his face, it is neither deep nor serious. Naruto notices her smiling out of the corner of his sleek, slanted eyes and coughs apprehensively.

-Why is she looking at me like that?-

-Why am I looking at him like this? What am I trying to do, freak him out or something?-

"There you two go. It's on the house today.", Ichimama informs setting two large take-out barrels on the counter. (Now THAT'S what I call SUPER SIZE! ) "Eh! Are you sure?", Rekka questions taking hold of both orders. "Well of course I'm sure. I have a feeling that you need to say your money." "Thanks Ichimama!", Rekka replies with her eyes closed and smiling happily.

Rekka struggles as she removes their order from the counter. "They look heavy, maybe I should carry them.", Naruto suggests. "No, I'm...fine.", Rekka grimaces walking towards the northeast. "Forget about not trusting me. It's obvious that you're having problems carrying them. I can carry one if you want." "No thanks, Naruto. If I don't do it myself, how am I ever going to become strong? I do appreciate your concern...genuine or otherwise."

Naruto sighs at Rekka's stubborness. She had a point, nonetheless. The two slowly make their way outside of town and up a grassy hill some distance away. After what seems the be a two hour walk on poor Rekka's exausted arms, she stops and sets the orders down on a level area.

"You'll teach me here. It's a nice open area and it's far enough and away from the village so no one will be able to interupt. Also, this hill will allow us to see anyone coming and the trees down below will prevent anyone from looking up and seeing what we're doing.", Rekka remarks. "Wow. You're pretty good. After all of this walking, I'm starving. So, shall we eat?", Naruto replies. Rekka slits her eyes closed in a stern and firey glare at the young ninja. "No. Lessons first, Naruto-sensei." Naruto sweatdrops.

Naruto takes his position in front of Rekka. "There's a lot of hard work and practice needed in order to learn these techniques and correctly perform them. Doin't get upset if you can't do it right the first time.", Naruto proclaims. "Un.", Rekka replies with an affirmative nod. "There's also a bunch of technical and academic information blah blah and chakra and more blah blah, but I don't pay any attention to that. Just take a pose and say the words, 'Sexy no Jutsu!'" (Please forgive me if Naruto actually grows up in the series P) Naruto transforms demonstrating his technique.

Rekka humors Naruto-sensei by clapping, although she is now beginning to regret the deal she made. -He's not a very good ninja, is he? Well, if such an ability can be performed so simply...- Naruto transforms back into his normal form and looks forward at his 'student.' "Now you try.", Naruto instucts. Rekka nods and slowly places her hands, which are now blood red from the heavy weight and pressure of carrying their lunch, into the position Naruto-sensei had demonstrated. Planting her feet firmly into in case something terrible happens, she sighs deeply. "Take it easy and relax." Rekka nods with determination. "Sexy no Jutsu!"

Rekka disappears in a cloud of thick white smoke. The smoke slowly gives way at the top revealing beautiful, red and wild long hair. Slowly moving down, deep and intense green eyes are revealed. However, once the smoke clears down to her waist, Naruto falls over utterly and entirely freaked out. Rekka quickly transforms back and helps her sensei get back up on his feet.

"Did I do so poorly?", Rekka inquires. "YOU TURNED INTO A GUY!", Naruto screams. Rekka falls back in digust, taking Naruto-sensei down with her. Naruto briefly stares down at the awkward position he's in before meeting the deadly gaze of Rekka. "GET OFF ME!" Naruto quickly scrambles off for fear of a underdeveloped and extremely young looking lady's wrath.

"Eh heh heh," Naruto begins changing the subject, "maybe I should teach you a different technique instead. Maybe after learning another technique you'll be able to perform the Sexy no Jutsu correctly.", Naruto suggests. "Okay." Rekka remarks standing back up. "Let's try dopplegangers. This is a technique used to confuse your opponent by making a double. However, I'm so advanced that I can make multiple copies of myself that can even attack and gang up on my opponents!", Naruto brags, leaving out the simple fact that dopplegangers was once his absolute worst technique. "Uh-huh. Just tell me how to do it or give me a book on it.", Rekka remarks, not taking the ninja's boast seriously.

"Uh...just focus. Simply imagine an exact duplicate of yourself in your mind's eye somewhere nearby. Relax, but concentrate.", Naruto instructs. Rekka nods. Several minutes later she is still standing unmoved. Naruto looks around. Silence. "Hey, I think you messed up." Rekka does not respond. Naruto shakes his head and waves his hand back and forth in front of his face. He shrugs and makes his way to their lunch with gluttenous glee.

"Meow!", a cat calls out and leaps on top of Naruto's shoulder. "YIKES!", he exclaims in shock, his face radiating with terror. "You think it's going to be that easy to get that lunch?", the cat speaks. Naruto falls flat on his posterior in surprise. He had not expected a cat to pounce on him from out of nowhere, but certainly could have never imagined a talking one! "A...a...a talking cat!"

The cat carefully and gracefully leaps off of the young ninja's shoulders. "I'm a bakeneko.", it informs. "Hey, Rekka, look at the talking cat!", Naruto proclaims. The cat sighs in agitation. Slowly the cat grows larger and larger and takes on a humanoid form. Rekka vanishes as the cat becomes Rekka. "Shesh, I thought a ninja would understand what I just did. I created a double as you instructed. I placed the double in front of me and then I transformed into my neko form.", Rekka informs. "You can turn into a cat! Cool!", Naruto exclaims. "No, I AM a cat. I'm a bakeneko, a cat spirit. Speaking of spirits, when I was on your shoulders, you smelled a little like kitsune."

"A little like kitsune?", Naruto asks wondering how she would be able to smell something like that. "A little. I didn't exactly get a good wiff though. You're not part kitsune, are you?", Rekka speaks. "No way!", Naruto retorts. "So you're an actual kitsune then?" "NO I AM NOT!", Naruto fumes.

Silence ensues. Rekka quietly creeps over to her container and cautiously opens it. She begins by setting up her placemat and plates before kneeling down to eat. Seeing her about to eat, Naruto takes his cue and does likewise with quite possible the world's larger, and most delicous of course, container of ramen. "I'm sorry. You must not like kitsune, do you.", Rekka inquires recklessly breaking the silence. "...A kitsune attacked the village when I was born. The last Hokage died sealing it.", Naruto answers. "So...that's why you hate kitsune?" "...Actually...I'd...I'd rather not talk about it.", Naruto remarks.

"That's okay. I understand. I'm sorry for bringing it up.", Rekka appologizes. "...The villagers think that I'M the kitsune!", Naruto blurts out. Rekka blinks then slowly smiles comforting at Naruto. "You didn't have to say that." "...The last Hokage...he sealed the kitsune inside of me. The adults...believe that I'm the kitsune in human form. That's why I was treated like shit. I was the vessel used to seal the kitsune that attacked the village and killed the last Hokage.", Naruto confesses.

"Why tell me? I'm a stranger. How can you trust me?", Rekka wonders. "I...I honestly don't know. Well, you're a bakeneko. Maybe I feel you can relate." Rekka giggles. "Perhaps. For now let's just eat. Your ramen is getting cold." As soon as Rekka says the 'magic word,' Naruto begins diving into his ramen devouring it most fiercely. Rekka giggles to herself and quickly digs her chopsticks into her rice before making her way through her chicken and broccoli then to her chicken teriyaki, and then finally into her yakitori."

"No sushi or sakana?", Naruto inquires. (Note: Sakana is Japanese for fish, and no, sushi isn't just raw fish, but sushi connoisseura probably already knew that. .) "To be honest, I'm actually allergic to most seafood. It's because I live in a mountain region inland. Seafood is rare and expensive here. It's more economical to eat food native to our region and to grow produce suited to our enivronmental habitat.", Rekka explains. "Huh?" "Seafood isn't available here.", Rekka simplifies. "Ah, okay. So now what are we gonna do?", Naruto asks. "What---WHAT! You're already finished with your ramen! You beat Inuyasha's record by two and a half seconds!", Rekka exlaims. "Inuyasha? Didn't you mention that name at the ramen shop? Who is he?" "Well, he's actually someone you can relate to and not just on the ramen devouring level.", Rekka admits.

"So he must be a cool dude like me than?", Naruto smirks. "Well...I suppose he is. You see, Inuyasha is what is called a hanyou. A hanyou is someone who is half demon and half human...at least most of the time. Not only do most humans hate him, but demons do too.", Rekka informs. "Man, that must bite, but I bet he's pretty powerful ain't he? So nobody messes with him, right?", Naruto inquires. "Well, he's strong, but there are plenty of demons out there that could take him on." "Well that bites, but I bet he's not nearly as tough as me though.", Naruto boasts. "Oh yes, he's not nearly as annoying as you.", Rekka remarks. "HEY! That's not--!" "It's starting to get late. You should probably get going.", Rekka suggests.

Naruto blinks as he takes a glimpse at the sky as the sun slowly begins to sink down. "Yah, but what about your lesson?", Naruto questions. "Well...I think you've taught me enough about forbidden ninja arts. I suppose it was kind of stupid of me to think I could learn ninja techniques.", the young samurai admits. "Hey, it's not that difficult. The only problem with your Sexy no Jutsu is that you think like a girl. You need to think like a guy." "Well, I'll try to keep that in mind if I ever attempt it again.", Rekka notes. " Hey, I can always help you out.", Naruto suggests. "Yah, but I've got nothing else to give you. The payment has already been given.", Rekka admits. "Hey, that's alright. You could always buy me so more ramen later...or you can teach me some...uh...samurai fighting move thingies." "Maybe.", Rekka smirks smiling. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three. Bye Bye Miss Samuarai.

Note: Yah! I've been getting to watch Naruto on the Cartoon Network! Yea! I get to watch Naruto! -.- The opening theme song for the dub...it bites...BELIEVE IT! Even the DBZ song took more talent. DRAGON DRAGON PUMP UP THE DRAGON DRAGON BALL Z! The voices are okay. Naruto took a little getting used to. It's annoying how he always says "BELIEVE IT", but well...Crispin Freeman's in it! That's Zelgadis from Slayers. He played that sissy tutor of Konohamaru. What a waste of his good talent. Oh well, now all we need is Lisa Ortiz and Eric Stuart...WHAT? No...I am NOT trying to turn Naruto into Slayers. Although...that might make for a good idea for a fic. Okay enough with the pointless banter, I have a fanfic to write and you have a fanfic to read...BELIEVE IT!

"Will you be alright? It's getting pretty dark out.", Rekka worries. "I'm a ninja, nighttime is OUR time...BELIEVE IT!", Naruto insists. "Well, good luck then and take care.", Rekka replies, eyes closed apprehensively and her tail swishing back and forth. Naruto rubs his eyes for a moment after noticing a tail swaying back and forth from human Rekka's backside. "What are you STARING at!", the young samurai demands with her tail sticking straight up angerily. "Uh...your tail.", the young ninja replies. "WELL STOP LOOKING AT MY BUTT YOU PERVERT!", the catgirl hisses, her ears folding back. "NOT YOUR BUTT! YOUR TAIL! YOUR TAIL TAIL!", Naruto screams back. Rekka calms down and blinks. She turns and looks behind her to see a long orange cat tail flicking back and forth.

"Nooooooooo my kimono!", Rekka wails grabbing hold of her tail. "Hey, are you sure that YOU'RE not one of those hanyou thingies?" Rekka lets go of her tail and hisses at Naruto. "GREAT! I'm not SUPPOSE to transform into this form while wearing clothes. Grrrr...my tail has a habit of ripping holes in my clothes." Her tail annoyingly twitches from side to side. "Uh...why'd you transform?", Naruto wonders. "Oh, that's a good question," Rekka reflects, "I don't normally revert to my bakeneko form. Hmm...usually it's due to some sort of emotional stress, but it's generally peaceful here, so I don't get worried or agitated very often." (Oh no...the Slayers conversion has begun...she's turning into Filia! I better stop this...meh, nah. I've already thrown in a bunch of anime references, the more the merrier! Mulalalala!)

"Oooooooh is that it," Naruto teases, "well your tail popped out when you started worrying about me being aloooooone in the dark." Naruto laughs, which only adds to the aggitation of the young feline samurai. "I am sooooooooo not worried about you! However, if YOU get caught, then it MIGHT be MY tail on the line! Remember, I DID let a ninja in the village. Oh...my...I left my post too. Well, it was time to change out...but I should have waited. I am in sooooooo much trouble now! Is this gonna be enough for them to dishonor me?" "What are you blabbering about now?", Naruto wonders. "Well, unlike the ninja...the time of the samurai is fading fast. Many of the last few remaining samurai have come together in this village to perserve the ancient ways. However, we're all really just a bunch of ronin. We don't have a master. That's why I'm allowed to live...and join their ranks. I have the support of the village. That doesn't mean that I'm safe. The samurai protect this village, and although they still consider themselves to be far superior than the peasants living in their places on high, the village needs them and they need the village. If they can find something truely dishonorable...if they discovered that I have done something...ah...well they've always been looking for a reason to skin this cat. I just don't know if this will really be reason enough to...I'll worry about it in the morning."

"Worry about it in the morning?", Naruto asks starting to worry. "Well, no use losing sleep over it.", Rekka replies melancholily as she pulls out a sleeping mat from her kimono. Naruto's eyes widen as he watches her take out the mat and other sleeping accessories. "You might as well get some sleep. Even ninja need to sleep sometime. I'll stand guard.", Rekka remarks, her cat tail and cat ears fading away. "What all do you HAVE in that kimono!", Naruto wonders. "Oh, just everything a girl needs and then some.", Rekka replies. "Cool! Where'd you get it?" "The tailor made it for me. Pretty useful huh? Well, not really since I never leave the village.", Rekka informs. "Can I get one? Well, one in a regular set of clothes.", Naruto requests. "Actually...it can only be done with a kimono and...the tailor...died...about a year ago. That's kind of why I'm upset about the hole my tail made. Ah, but you better get to sleep." "You sure it's alright? I can take care of myself.", Naurto speaks. "Just go to sleep already.", Rekka orders. Naruto sighs shrugging his shoulders and makes himself comfortable on the portable futon.

Naruto wakes up early in the morning and stretches. He looks down at his bed and notices a small orange tabby sleeping at his feet. "Some guard, she fell asleep.", Naruto remarks to himself. He slides out from the covers and starts to wake Rekka up. "They say let sleeping dogs lie, but they don't say nothing about cats!" The little cat slowly wakes up and yawns and stretches and yawns and stretches and stretches some more before reverting back to her human form. "Good morning.", Naruto greets smirking. "Morning.", Rekka mumbles half awake.

"Hey, Rekka, I've got a question for you.", Naruto begins. "Sure, what?", Rekka replies as she sleepily begins to put everything back into her kimono. "In your neko form, you wear no clothes, yet in your in-between form, you tear your clothes. Shouldn't you just fall out of your kimino when you revert into a cat?" "Huh? I don't know why it's like that. I don't exactly know any bakeneko so I can't ask. I've talked to some other animal spirits...but I never really thought to ask about that.", Rekka answers and lets out another yawn.

"You getting ready to go back to the village?", Naruto wonders. "I might as well.", Rekka answers picking up the two empty take-out barrels. "Are...are you going to be okay?", Naruto worries. "Don't worry about me. You better get going. If they figured out that a ninja was here, then they'd probably be looking for you about now.", Rekka remarks. "Wouldn't they have searched for me last night? Ninjas like the night. We are ONE with the darkness." "Uh...no, these samurai...they are not very smart.", Rekka giggles. "WHAT!", Naruto exclaims. "Yah, they are kind of the rejects of the samurai era, clinging onto the past because they're so afraid of change. We have strong and skilled samurai, but they don't always think very clearly. Almost all of them are arrogant and haunty, thinking that they are superior because they are samurai when we're all just really a rag-tag bunch of ronins. However, there is strength in numbers, and I suppose the same is true for intelligence. Oh, and the fact that they are always looking for a reason to skin me. If you look hard enough, you'll find whatever it is that you want to see.", Rekka elaborates.

The young bakeneko samurai turns to Naruto, who is still lingering around. "You better get going already! If they try to come after you, I'll try and distract them.", Rekka warns. "So, no more lessons?", the young ninja wonders. "Thanks, but I'm satisfied. I'll train on my own from now on. Thanks for everything, Naruto. Now GET GOING!" Naruto nods and takes off. Rekka shrugs and sighs as she makes her way down the hill and back towards the village. "Ah...I just don't know what to do anymore. Perhaps this wasn't the path for me. I just want to protect others...like my hero...and like Himura-sama. The sword that protects. However, maybe there is more than one path that leads to the same destination. Relying on others expectations and childish ideals...that might not be the best way to reach my goal. Perhaps I need to discover myself, and find out the answers on my own. Yet...I'm so dependent on others."

As soon as Rekka returns to the village, she notices a crowd of the ever-so-cherished village samurai. Upon her arrival, the group turns to look at her. "Where have you been?", the leader of the group demands. "Why should you care? It is none of your business.", Rekka retorts letting go of the barrels. "It is when it concerns the safety of the village.", a tall and skinny ronin informs. "You left your post early.", the leader reprimands. "Tabemaru was late. I'd been standing around for nearly ten extra minutes.", Rekka explains. "Hey," a short-legged and overweight ronin complains, "you know my legs are very short and that my armor is extra heavy. It takes me longer to get out there than the others." "Then you should learn to leave out for your post soooner.", Rekka scoldes. "Do NOT use such a tone with your superiors!", the leader warns. "It's true, in battle, the enemy will not wait for your approach.", Rekka remarks. "Ah, speaking of which, we've heard reports that a ninja is in the area.", an elderly ronin reports.

The only female samurai in the village shrugs. "Where at? And why are you all just standing around and not seeking out your foe?", Rekka speaks. "In the village.", one ronin comments. "We have reason to believe that a villager helped the ninja infiltrate our village. We have worked long and hard to perserve the ancient ways and we do not need a ninja disrupting our way of life.", the leader remarks. The samurai all focus intently on Rekka. "Why are you looking at me for?", Rekka inquires, trying not to revert back to her bakeneko form. "Speak truthfully or it will be dishonorable, were YOU with the ninja?", the leader interrogates.

-Eh heh...they've grown a brain.-

"I was with a BOY. He might have been a ninja, he might have not. I don't really care.", Rekka replies. "DISHONOR!", a fifteen year old Chinese boy with short, slick black hair pulled back in a tiny pigtail proclaims standing next to an effeminate brown haired boy with a long braid. (What? No Heero! ;;) "So, you were the one who helped the ninja into the village.", the leader confirms. "Does it matter? He's just a kid. And who can say if he really was a ninja and not some kid playing pretend. I don't really know a whole lot about ninja anyway." "Do not be deceived! Ninja travel in various guises, and it is not beneath them to sink so low as to use the guise of an innocent child! If you know his whereabouts, save what little honor you might still have and lead us to him!", the leader orders. "No.", Rekka refuses. "No? No is it? This is a great dishonor.", the leader remarks. "Whatever you're gonna do, just do it.", Rekka remarks, no longer caring.

"Hand over your katana.", the leader orders. "Like HELL! You can't even TOUCH this katana! A dying miko gave this to me! A dirty old man like you won't be able to hold it!", Rekka hisses, barely containing her human form. "I see, so you will still not do what is right and honorable. Very well, I shall relinquish your dishonor from you myself.", the leader speaks as he slides his katana out from its sheathe. "Not so fast, Sao-san, SEXY NO JUTSU!" Rekka transforms in a puff of smoke and the smoke gives way to a handsome young red haired man wearing a fig leaf-shaped cloud of smoke over his...uh...family jewels. Several of the samurai stumble back in disgust while a few actually fly off in a trail of nose-bleeding blaze. (Take a guess, why.) "That is...MOST...repulsive! Not ONLY did you consort with a ninja, you even learned such a LOW and FOUL technique!", the leader comments. "Drats...I messed up again.", Rekka hisses to herself as the ronin encircle and surround her.

"BACK OFF YOU BASTARDS!", a voice cries out from above. Naruto comes flying in from the air and lands behind Rekka. The young teen turns around and looks at the young ninja somewhat shocked. "Naruto! What are you doing here? I told you to leave!" "Heh, I figured you needed some help with these samurai. Besides, I couldn't let you have ALL of the fun.", Naruto smirks. "Hmph, so the ninja IS just a boy. We'll take you both down in a single stroke!", the leader boasts. "Big talk, but don't underestimate me. You losers are gonna have to use both your blades if you're even gonna attempt to be a challenge for me!" "Uh, Naruto, the wakizashi is just for show. Very few samurai actually use it. Now that I think about it, Himura Kenshin-sama doesn't even have a wakizashi...but then he's not exactly a samurai. Oh and I loooooooove that reverse blade! It's soooooooo dignified!", Rekka blurts out. "I don't care, and how the hell am I supposed to know about any of that? I'm not a samurai!"

"Cut them down!", the leader of the rag-tag samurai orders. "No time for talk, it's time for action! Watch and learn catgirl!", Naruto boasts preparing for battle. "This should be interesting.", Rekka remarks to herself, sitting down on the ground crosslegged. The remaining samurai charge with their katanas raised at the young Ninja. "ART OF THE DOPPLEGANGER!", Naruto exclaims as he performs his jutsu. "Th...there are too many!", a spineless coward of a samurai whines. "It's only an illusion!", Sao insists swinging at one of the dopplegangers. "There is no emotion, there is peace.", Rekka meditates. (bad attempt at the Jedi Code?) "HAREM NO JUTSU! TRANSFORM!" The last of the attackers go flying off in a trail of bloody pervertedness as Naruto's clones transform into an almost irresistable, sexy lady. "We're getting OUT of here!", Naruto shouts snatching Rekka by the arm and slinging her over his shoulder. "HEY! Put me down! You can't carry me around like this!", Rekka hisses, her tail wiggling out of her kimono. "No time for talk.", Naruto replies and jumps from rooftop to rooftop in a great escape from Kazemura.

The two stop outside the village at the spot that Rekka had chosen for training. Naruto gently puts Rekka down. "So this is as far as you're taking me? Hmph! Some hero! Just like a ninja...Shouldn't you be going now?", Rekka snorts, her tail having popped out and starting its twitch-a-thon. "We're just stopping for a moment, shesh. Besides, I'm not gonna keep carrying an ungrateful samurai around. If you don't want to come with, I'm not going to make you.", Naruto remarks putting his ninja headband back on. "Hey, you didn't have your headband on back there.", Rekka remarks reverting back to normal. "That's right, so even if those reject samurai grew a brain, there's no way they can tell which village I came from, BELIEVE IT!" "Wow Naruto, it seems you grew a brain too.", the ronin girl teases.

"Hey! Well, anyway, we better get going!", Naruto informs taking Rekka's hand. "Sure! Right! Where are we going?", Rekka asks excitedly blushing as they run off. "Just wait and see!", Naruto informs. "Okay!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four. Wrong Turn at Amazonerque.

Note: Meh...no notes, let's just get on with the fanfic for once. ;;;;;

"Uh, Naruto, I think we're lost.", Rekka remarks travelling with the young ninja in the cold and dark woods. "No we're not. I know EXACTLY where we're going. BELIEVE IT!", Naruto insists. "You do realize that most young men use a magic carpet to 'show you the world', right?", the catgirl complains. (Yes, a Disney reference. Yep, Aladdin, BELIEVE IT...or not.) "Just what the hell are you talkin about?", Naruto asks looking back irritated. "Oh nothing different than what I've been saying for the past two hours. We're lost and even you don't know where we're going." "I do too know where I'm going! I have everything under control!", Naruto continues to insist. "And where would that be? Bainbridge, Indiana?", Rekka demands annoyed. (Not a reference, it's just the only nowhere place I could think of.) "What? No, we're going to my village.", Naruto informs. "And that would be...where?" "I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's a secret. If you were to get captured by an enemy, I wouldn't want you telling where my village would be. I've gotta protect my home." "Whatever", Rekka remarks rolling her eyes.

The two continue their march through the deep, dark wilderness. Only a few slits in the forest canopy pierce the darkness and allow the two travelers to know that nightfall has yet to approach. Rekka reverts briefly to her bakeneko form, aggitated at Naruto. With an exsperated sigh, she smoothly slips back into human form, realizing that it is pointless to get so upset about it. "Naruto," she begins, "I'm tired of walking. I want to take a rest." "What? You're tired already? You'll never become a great ninja if you get tired so easily.", Naruto notes. "I don't have as great a fortitude as you, Naruto. I'm not even a real samurai. Heck, I've never even worn real armor before, just cheap plastic immatation.", the red haired samurai-ko informs. "What? So you mean that fancy armor you wore when I met you...?" "A fake. And even that was still a little heavy for me to wear. So, yep, pretty much just something for show. Even most of the ronin there don't have real armor. A couple still have decent armor, but I doubt they've ever used it.", Rekka elaborates. "Well, duuuuuh. I KNEW that armor was just a fake.", Naruto insists. "Liar.", Rekka glares.

Naruto snorts at Rekka's obviously misplaced trust. "HEY! Naruto! Slow down! I told you I'm tired!", Rekka scoldes. "Well, what do you want ME to do about it?", Naruto complains. "Either we stop and rest or YOU carry me!", the young ronin demands. Naruto stops in his tracks and turns around to face Rekka with a look of utter refusal. "WHAT?! THERE'S NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING TO CARRY YOU AGAIN!", the ninja teen insists. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO! I JUST WANT TO TAKE A REST!", Rekka yells back. "FINE!", Naruto yells. "FINE!", Rekka echoes and the two immediately sit down, giving each other the occassionaly fire fueled nasty glare.

Rekka shakes her head. She takes a few moments to try to regain her focus and self-control. The young bakeneko finds herself to be a little scared and even slightly homesick. Never before had she left the naive sanctuary of her mountain village. True, the ronin who watched over the villaged had always been very harsh on her, and had done some things to her that she couldn't or wouldn't quite remember, but the elderly villagers had always been nice to her. At least there she knew what to expect. She knew what to expect, of the samurai and the villagers. Now, she doesn't know what to expect. Even though Naruto seems like a nice young ninja, she has no idea what to expect of this bold young stranger.

-I've only seen a little of Uzumaki Naruto. He does seem determined and confident, but he's cocky and reckless. He might not be as perverse as those ronin, but he could still sell me to slave traders. Could he could generally want to help me? Why would he want to help me? Does he not understand that I have little in terms of resources? I simply wouldn't be able to keep buying him ramen in exchange for ninja lessons or protection. He's not like the villagers who helped take care of me. He's got no reason to. He's probably just using me. However, I think I can be fairly certain that he does possess one weakness: ramen. But then, perhaps that isn't to my advantage either. He could just as easily sell me out for a bowl of ramen. What am I to do? Can I really trust this young ninja? I need to find out more about him...but what if...No, I need to know who he is. I must remain calm at all times. Calm and collected. My eyes and ears should be alert at all times. Even in this...un...certain...en...vi...roment...I...I will perserve! Self-control! I will discover who Uzumaki Naruto really is!-

"Na-Naruto?", Rekka calls out. "Wh-what is it now? Don't tell me you're tired of resting?", Naruto snaps. "Actually, I wanted to ask you a question. Is that okay with you?" "Uh, sure, go ahead.", Naruto replies, turning around to look at the young red haired ronin. "It's probably a stupid question, but...do you have a girlfriend?", Rekka asks gently. "Wh-wha-what...what kind of question is that?!", Naruto asks, taken aback.

-Yah, what kind of question WAS that, anyway? That's not the way to find out about him...although, maybe it MIGHT just give me something I can use against him if the need should arise. Yes, that IS a good question. Look at the face of his. I've struck a nerve. PERFECT!-

"Oh, I see, you don't have one.", Rekka remarks nonchalantly. "Well, not exactly. Just what kind of question was that?", Naruto replies. "I...nothing! I just want to get to know you better! Me, obviously I don't have a boyfriend, and although I fantasize about a dreamy white haired warrior every now and then, I don't really need one.", Rekka insists. "Well, I'm sure you don't have to worry about that.", Naruto teases. "Soooooooo, I bet you've never been kissed before either, right?", the young maiden teases with her eyes slitted mischieviously as she moves sneakily close to Naruto. Naruto stutters, his cheeks flushing out of both embarressment and anger. "Eh," Rekka remarks backing off, "could it be? Is THAT the look of someone who has already had their First Kiss? Impossible! A guy like you!" "HEY! It wasn't like that!", Naruto insists. "What was it like?", Rekka innocently inquires, her eyes lit up and glowing with wonder. "I didn't kiss him! Some guy bumped me into him when I was trying to show him that he's not so tough! It makes me SICK remembering it!"

The sound of glass shattering and a piano crashing breaks the barrier of Rekka naivity. "You kissed...a guy?", Rekka remarks, disappointed. "I did NOT kiss him!" "Well, I suppose so...if it was an accident, I guess it doesn't really count as a First Kiss.", Rekka concedes. "Sooooooo, what about you? Have you ever been kissed before?", Naruto asks spitefully. "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh? Wha-wha-what do you mean?", Rekka stutters. "Ooooooooh so THAT must be the look of a girl who has never received her first kiss.", the young ninja teasers. "Wh-wha-why are you asking me...something like that?" "Hey, YOU asked me first. Besides, 'I just want to get to know you better', that's all.", Naruto retorts. "That-that's none of your business! Bu-bu-but! Yes, I...I haven't been kissed...ever.", the young ronin admits. "Well...that's still better than...", Naruto mutters to himself.

"Hey, Naruto," Rekka begins curiously, "is there someone that you like?" "Someone that I like? What do you mean?", Naruto wonders. "Well, there's no one that I like...not really. The villagers are all very nice and kind to me...the samurai are all very harsh and cruel towards me. The villagers...the samurai...they're different but the same. Even though they are kind...they... I only know what it means to be kind...and what it means to be cruel. I've tasted hate in my mouth, but I've never felt the warm embrace of...love. There's people that I admire, like Inuyasha and Himura Kenshin-sama...but they are not real to me. Like fairytales, although...I know they exist. I...I kind of hate kindness...because I'm jealous. I...I'm jealous of those who show me kindness. They feel sorry for me...cause I'm all alone. They pity me. They are kind to me because...because...they feel sorry for me. I don't like relying on others...I've...I've always been...taken care of. I'm a cat, so I'm very independent. However, I'm so dependent on others. Even now, I couldn't have left that village alone. You had to take me with you. I...I'm sorry. I wasn't suppose to say anything like that. Well, what I mean, I know that you haven't had a good life, but you...you must know what it is like, right? To...like...to...love? Even if it's only one-sided...you know what it is like to care for someone? That's what I'm asking. I've never known it. So, Naruto, is there someone precious to you? Someone you care very deeply about?", Rekka monologues.

"Ah, of course there is! She's the most beautiful girl in the entire village! Her name is Sakura. She has the most beautiful pink hair and a wide and noble forehead that simply begs to be kissed! Afterall, I appreciate only the best. She's a ninja, one of my team.", Naruto answers. "Ah, so, Naruto-sensei, how does it feel?", Rekka inquires as she attempts to refocus her attention on discovering the intentions of this young ninja. "How does what feel?", Naruto remarks, somewhat confused. "Love? You love her, this, Sakura, right? Of course you do, she sounds like the kind of person any man would fall in love with. How does love feel? What would you give for her? What would you do for her? Please, indulge me Naruto-sensei!" "Eh? Well...uh," Naruto begins, blushing as his fingers poke each other apprehensively, "it's kind of hard to put into words. Ah...well...it can be...intoxicating. You want to make that person happy...no matter what...but if that person doesn't so much as look at you...it hurts...a lot. You go out of your way to impress that person...to make yourself look good...to be liked back. If that doesn't work...it...it hurts...a lot. But, if you really like that person...you don't give up. You keep trying, accepting any little bit of kindness you can." "Ah, sounds wonderful and terrible at the same time. Ah, love is cruel."

"So, Rekka, you really don't have anyone you care about? Has it really been that bad for you?", the seventeen year old ninja wonders. "Most of the guys in my village are way too immature for my tastes. The ones that are mature to my liking, they're all married or widowed, and even then, they don't seem to possess that wild hair and bright eyes that I really love.", the young ronin replies. "Sounds like you're being picky.", Naruto teases. "Well, I have every right to be. Hmph! You say your Sakura is the most beautiful in your village and that you only like the best. So it's okay if I'm picky too.", Rekka snorts. "Well then, exactly what type of guy ARE you looking for. You say you sometimes fantasize about a white haired warrior, so you must like old men." "Well...I do think I prefer older men. I don't remember it very well...but when I was very young, I had a terrible nightmare. During the dream, I was rescued by an older man. He had wild white hair and wonderful eyes. He had six wrinkles on his face, and he smiled so confidently. He saved me from my bad dream. I wanted to be a great warrior like him, and to protect the ones I loved. He promised me that when I grew up, he'd come back and take me to his home and that we could live together. It was just a strange dream. No one's come for me. I've excepted that. Still, it doesn't mean that I can't try to be like him.", the red haired maiden elaborates.

-This Rekka sure is one weiiiiiiiird girl. She talks entirely too much. Well, maybe she can't help it. It doesn't sound like she has any friends. She's had no one to really talk to. She's probably been waiting for some white haired knight to show up and sweep her off her feet and listen to everything she has to say. Well, I should probably sit here and listen to her patiently...well, maybe.-

"I...I'm sorry. I'm talking too much. We'll have plenty of time to talk and get to know each other later.", Rekka appologizes. "Are you sure?", Naruto wonders. "Yes, I guess. I'm well rested now, so let us see how much further we can go.", the eighteen year old suggests. "Well, if we really have to, I can carry you for a little bit.", Naruto reluctantly offers. "That's alright, I have to become stronger afterall. Anyway, thank you Naruto-sensei." "Oh, you're calling me sensei again, so does that mean you want me to continue training you?", the ninja teen inquires. "Ah, only if you'll accept me as your student.", Rekka remarks. "I'll...consider it. Afterall, you did buy me ramen, and you haven't exactly really learned anything. I'll help you master the Sexy no Jutsu as well as a few other useful techniques. You'll probably want to learn the Substitution Jutsu. It can really help you in a tight spot.", Naruto suggests as they get ready to walk again. "Arigatoo."

Suddenly Naruto leaps up and pounces on top of Rekka. "GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!", Rekka flails unaware of the kunai that just flown overhead. "OH HO! What is it we have here?" Naruto stands up and helps the young samurai-ko to her feet. He turns his attention to the voice that had spoken to them.

Standing on a tree branch is a busty kunoichi with long, curly, dirty blonde hair. Her outfit barely covers her body, resembling a thin strap of fabric on her bust and pair of tight, low cut shorts that reveal part of her chainmail g-string underwear. One her hitai-ate, ninja headband, is a ninja symbol Naruto doesn't recognize. The symbol is an upsidedown heart with an X in the center. "How absolutely bold! Bringing a man to this sacred place! Hmph...and a ninja at that! The nerve! Leading a male ninja to out sacred hidden village!"

"What the hell are you talking about?", Naruto asks, not impressed by the kunoichi's poor tasted in ninja apparal. "I have NOTHING to say to the likes of you, boy!", the scantily clad she-ninja retorts. "Who are you? What do you want? Are you a ninja as well?", Rekka asks. The skimpy looking kunoichi turns her attention to the young red head girl. "Oh please, don't act so ignorant. This is the sacred woods of the Hidden Village of the Amazon. Men are NOT allowed to trespass in our sacred woods!"

Rekka rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Naruto's face bunches up in confusion. Obviously he has never heard of the Amazon ninja. "Look, granny, we don't know what you're talking about, but I don't want any trouble. We're just passing through.", Rekka informs. The kunoichi is deeply insulted by her 'granny' remark. "How DARE you! What kind of girl talks about another female with such a tongue?! You've obviously been tainted by this little man. I'll forgive you this time. For now, I shall remove this evil influence from you!"

The Amazon ninja focuses her chakra and begins performing the hand sign for her attack. Naruto, taking his cue, readies himself for her attack. Snake. Tiger. Dog. Rat. Tiger. Dog. Dragon. Snake. "KISS OF DEATH!" The big breasted shinobi leaps down and casually walks up to Naruto, unarmed. Naruto is taken aback, confused by her straight foward and casual tactics. She leans forward and kisses him on the lips.

A loud thud on the ground draws their attention. Lying unconscious at Naruto's feet is Rekka, a blood red lip mark burned into the side of her cheek. The woman takes a step back in shock. Naruto looks down, wondering what happened.

"Stupid girl! Why did you save him? No man is worth dying for!" "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!", Naruto demands looking up at the Amazon woman. The woman sneers at him. "Your girlfriend's as good as dead. Stupid wench, that's what she gets for saving a man. She'll sleep forever and ever and never ever wake up.", the Amazon explains.

Naruto bends down. He checks her pulse and makes sure she's breathing. Her body is cold as ice, but otherwise, her vitals are perfectly normal. All appears as if she is merely sleeping. All that would suggest otherwise are the icey touch of her skin and the red kiss tatoo (it's moon revenge wooooooooooo) on her check. Naruto gently shakes her. "Rekka, wake up." She doesn't stir. He shakes her harder. "Rekka, WAKE UP!" She still, stirs not. He lifts her up and shakes her more desperately. She does not awake. Her body is cold and stiff, as if rigor mortis has set in, yet her vitals indicate that she's very much alive. The only movement her body makes even after being jerked up is the rising and falling of her chest as she breathes. Naruto gently sets back down and stands up.

"Ho ho ho ho! Foolish little man, nothing you do will wake her up!", the overly endowed female ninja with wild and long curly hair boasts wearing her scantily clad ninja uniform. "What do you mean? What the hell are you talking about?", Naruto demands, looking up from the young samurai's motionless body. "The Kiss of Death technique, known only by the Amazon ninja, is the ultimate technique that cannot be defeated. It's a very unique technique that can only be performed by us beautiful warriors. By simply planting a mere kiss on the target, the victim will either instantaneously die, or fall into an eternal sleep from which one can never awaken. When used against a man, he dies. Simple as that. Yet, when planted upon a woman, it instead places her into a never waking slumber. To be honest, the Kiss of Death is more devestating when used against a female victim than a male victim. Had I succeeded in kissing you, you would have immediately died, a painless and pleasant death. Your girlfriend, on the other hand, will suffer. Although asleep, she feels every tiny sensantion. She'll slowly die of starvation and dehydration and there's nothing anyone can do! Her body has become like stone, you can try as much as you like, but her mouth will never move. There's no way of giving food and water to her. There's no way to wake her up! Your friend is as good as dead! HO HO HO HO!"

Naruto's eyes narrow. His teeth grind against one another. What a cruel and horrible technique the Kiss of Death appears to be. He barely knew Rekka. Fists form in his hands. They hadn't done anything wrong. Rekka hadn't done anything wrong. Now, Rekka is asleep and will slowly and painfully die. For what? For nothing. For no reason other than Naruto being a male, this woman tried to kill them. A pathetic and petty reason to try and kill someone.

Naruto rests his hand over his holster as he charges at the Amazon shinobi. The woman sneers, seeing him as little more than an insect. "You are not worthy of effort." "You...you'll pay for this," Naruto growls, "she didn't do anything wrong. We didn't do anything wrong. You attacked us without any provocation! Normally I wouldn't hit a girl, but you're no lady, YOU OLD HAG!"

Naruto lunges foward at the scantily clad kunoichi. The Amazon ninja is infuriated by the 'old hag' comment, and it shows in her reaction time. She takes his attack head on and retaliates with poor knee to his gut. Naruto barely flinches, then smirks as he grabs her from behind. A look of shock briefly crosses the Amazoness's face as she realizes too late, the ruse. Frustration falls upon the man hating kunoichi's face as she reaches behind her and grabs Naruto and yanks him off of her and tosses him forward. Naruto touches his feet onto a nearby tree and launches back at her in a counterattack as the rest of his clones emerge from the woods. Naruto and his clones charge towards the female ninja, and as their blows are about to land she swiftly leaps up into the air and vanishes from his sight. A rain of needles falls down from the sky striking the young Ninja and his shadow clones.

"Hohoho! Silly little man! Your pathetic little tricks won't work against such a beautiful and talented shinobi such as myself. Just give up and die alongside you friend! There's no way you can defeat me, and there's no way you can save her. There's no way to wake her! Even if the old fairytale kiss is true, if someone other than her 'true love' did kiss her, the kisser would share fate anyway! HOHOHOHOHO!!!!", the scantily clad woman boldly announces as she stands atop a tree. "Don't underestimate me, old lady! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm the one who will become the next Hokage! Anyone who stands in my way better be prepared for defeat!" Naruto readies himself to launch an all out assault on the skanky shinobi. He moves foward as his clones ready to follow suit. His left foot strikes against a fallen branch causing Naruto to become slightly off balanced. He hops and spins around to regain his balance before finally falling down, causing his shadow clones to immediately disappear.

"Pathetic.", the Amazoness remarks. Rekka's fingers slowly start to twitch and her eyes ever slowly begin to peer open. Naruto quickly leaps up off of her, two fingers touching his lips where they had fallen upsidedown atop of Rekka's. The young samurai-ko begins stirring and sits up yawning, as if she had only been taking a brief little catnap. An utter look of surprise combined with disgust falls upon the face of the Amazon ninja as Rekka stands up, waking. She cups a hand to her mouth, as if to throw up at the sight of something so trivial as a young man accidently kissing a sleeping maiden. "How...repulsive! I never...never had I imagined...that...it could really be true! But to think...someone like you...her true love? Disgusting! Repulsive! I feel sorry for her! Death would have been better!"

Rekka draws her Katana of Purity as she lets out a yawn and glances around at her surroundings. "I suddenly feel very tired. I feel like I've missed out on something interesting. No matter, it probably wasn't important anyway." Rekka assumes a stance, holding her sword in front of her with both hands. She drowsily points the tip of the blade in the direction of the enemy ninja. "You whose heart is colder than the winter mountain snow, whose very soul is drunk with bitterness, I who wield this blade, I whose heart is worthy and pure like the morning dew upon an opening blossom, shall cut you down and extinguish the flame of your wickedness!" "Uh...what the hell are you talking about?", the Amazoness shinobi wonders, still suffering from the fatigue of disgust. "Eh heh...don't ask me...", Naruto mutters.

"Reverse blade mimic," Rekka comments turning the blade around so that the dull end now faces foward, "Tetsusaiga BACKLASH COPYCAT WAVE!" Rekka charges foward furiously then leaps up into the air and brings the blade down atop of the confused and disgusted kunoichi. The skimpy woman is knocked off of the tree branch which the young Samurai-ko now stands perfectly balanced upon. Rekka turns around and readies for another strike. "It's not over with yet! Purity original! Sword between the legs strike!" (Boy, I bet that sounds pretty funny/cool in h Japanese) Rekka throws her sword down towards the Amazoness and the blade skirts between her legs as she falls, lodging itself into the ground between them even after she lands.

The Amazoness spazzes out on the ground looking at the sword sticking out of the ground from between her legs. "Wha...wha...wha...wha?!" Rekka smirks and looks down at the fallen ninja. "Ah...that might have been pretty painful if you were a guy. It's a good thing you're not a guy then." The kunoichi struggles to her feet and stumbles into a hasty retreat. Rekka jumps down and retrieves her katana as their enemy flees. "Hey, you're not...uh...bad...with that sword thingy.", Naruto compliments as she sheathes her blade.

Rekka turns and looks at Naruto. "Well, I did train to be a samurai. It's not much though.", Rekka remarks. "Hey, don't be so modest. That attack you did with your sword looked pretty cool. It was a bit freaky what you did at the end, but cool nonetheless." "Oh...Naruto...did...something...happen?", Rekka wonders. "Something...uh...happen? Wha...what do you mean?", the teenaged ninja stutters, wondering whether or not Rekka really did feel everything while she was asleep. "What did that ninja do to me? She looked like she was going to do something weird to you so I got between you, and then suddenly I felt cold all over and everything went dark. Then suddenly I'm waking up from a nap and my lips feel moist and my cheeks feel hot. Just what exactly did she do to me?" "Uh...heh heh...well...that's kind of a long story...eh heh heh..." 


End file.
